boffandomcom-20200223-history
Nina (Breath of Fire)
Nina is a playable character in the original Breath of Fire game. She is a member of the Wing Clan, and the princess and heir apparent of Wyndia. Near the end of the game, Nina acquires her Clan's innate ability to become the Great Bird, allowing her to transport the party to any place with a suitable landing spot. Story Breath of Fire Nina is first seen when Ryu visits Wyndia, concerned for her father, who refused to ally with the Dark Dragons' leader Zog and the Wizard of Karma and was poisoned by one of them as a result. While Ryu sleeps the night, the player shifts control to Nina, who sets off to face the wizard of Karma in the hopes of retrieving the Remedy and saving her father's life. She is joined by two Wyndian soldiers (named Sr-1 and Sr-2), who reach the Wizard's experiment chamber but are weakened by his Xeon Gas, a special toxin engineered specifically to affect the Wing Clan. One of the soldiers escapes and lives just long enough to deliver a message to Wyndia that the Princess has been captured by the Wizard of Karma. Ryu is quickly recruited to save her - not being of the Wing Clan, he is relatively unaffected by Xeon Gas - and is escorted to the tower by an older, veteran Wing Clan soldier, who waits on the roof as the escape route; he cannot proceed into the gas-filled experiment chamber and would be useless if he tried. Defeating the Wizard, Ryu and the veteran soldier return to Wyndia with Nina and the Remedy, being granted an aerial salute by other Wing Clan soldiers. Healing the king, Ryu is permitted to use the tunnel under the castle to exit Wyndia to its east, with Nina insisting on accompanying him on his journey to stop Zog. Much later in the game, when Nina attempts to insert the Time Key into a machine in Tock to save the people of Carmen, she is drawn into a time portal created by the key and sent an unknown number of years into the past in the musical kingdom of Tunlan. Suffering from amnesia, she is cared for by a couple until the party find her in a highly repressed state in the present. With the help of a mysterious cloaked man (in actuality Jade, Zog's treacherous and manipulative lieutenant), they restore her mental health and recruit her back into the party. Now an adult, Nina changes from a red leotard to blue, and gains the ability to become the Great Bird, inherent to all adult members of the Wing Clan. Nina seems to bicker a bit with Deis (Bleu in original translation), which may be due to their similar roles as 'pretty girl' spellcasters. Deis at this time was still shaking off a long hibernation and prone to casting half-remembered spells with disastrous consequences, and may have been feeling jealous. At the end of the game, Nina is the last member of the party to leave Ryu, waving him goodbye as he leaves the castle. Breath of Fire II As with every game in the series, Breath of Fire II features another Nina (hereafter called Nina II for distinction), generally similar in appearance to the original (Nina I) due to her blonde hair and the presence of wings. Nina II performs a ritual trial in a bid to acquire the power to become the Great Bird, culminating in a meeting with Nina I or a spiritual projection thereof. Nina I reveals that the Wing Clan almost entirely lost the power to become the Great Bird when the bloodline became impure. She confirms that Nina II is Nina I's descendant (in the process implying that Nina II is thus Ryu I's descendant), then dons an elaborate suit of pink armor and battles her as the final stage of Nina II's trial. When wearing her armor, Nina I's wings become much larger and nearly black, much like Nina II's. Combat Wielding a rapier and wearing light armor, Nina's best stats are AP, Intelligence, and Agility, but she suffers from a very weak melee attack that quickly becomes near-useless, in addition to a fairy lousy defense. Her EXP thresholds for leveling up are strange, as she only requires 260,000 EXP in total to reach level 46, but the total required EXP is drastically higher for level 47 than 46, requiring her to obtain a total of 773,000 EXP, and then she suddenly levels up at a similar rate to other characters for the remaining levels. Her sole strength is in her magic, which is orientated almost entirely towards healing and stat buffing, and later including holy attacks. If Nina performs any of her spells, she will always move first in combat (except for Bo if he also casts Cura), making her a vital mainstay in any party configuration. When she doesn't need to use a spell, Nina tends to do more damage utilizing an attack item such as the E.Key or using a weapon as an item, neither of which is consumed on use. Other characters could do this too, but the same item can only be used once per turn, and every other character has a better normal attack than Nina. The best armor Nina can wear usually has additional effects to make up for her low defense, such as damage reflection or HP regeneration while walking. She is one of only two female characters (the other being Deis), and thus female-only equipment is often resigned for her. Abilities Equipment Trivia *Nina's hobby is eating things. *After the time warp, Nina's sprites and party portrait change to show her new blue costume and headband, and her attack changes from a "teleport" downward stab to Nina enchanting her weapon and slashing with it. Gallery File:NinaBreath1.jpg|''Breath of Fire'', Nina artwork Nina (Ancestor).gif|''Breath of Fire II'', Nina I unarmored, out of battle File:Guardian sprite.gif|''Breath of Fire II'', Nina I armored, out of battle File:Guardian (Nina I).gif|''Breath of Fire II'', Nina I armored, in battle Category:Royalty Category:Wing Clan Category:Breath of Fire Characters Category:Breath of Fire Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire Royalty Category:Breath of Fire Wing Clan Category:Breath of Fire Wyndia Residents Category:Breath of Fire II Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Non-Playable Characters Category:Breath of Fire II Wing Clan Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Rapier Wielders Category:Wyndia Residents